Once Bitten
by Superfan4ever
Summary: Sam finds himself in a life or death struggle after being bitten by a vampire.


Dean pulls the Impala into the parking lot of the motel he and Sam have been using as their base of operations for the last two weeks after clearing out a vampire nest a few miles away.

Retrieving their gear from the trunk, they limp into the room.

Sam, too exhausted and in pain to take off his blood-soaked clothes, collapses onto the bed with a grunt. The cuts on his chest sting against the rough sheets forcing him to roll to his back. This position isn't much better because of the wound to his shoulder he had forgotten about. With a growl, he moves to sit on the edge of the bed.

Dean is sitting in a chair next to the door, pulling off his boots. A cut above his eye drips blood into the carpet.

"Dean, you're bleeding," Sam comments, pointing at his brother's blood on the floor.

"I know. Don't worry about it. I'll stitch it after I patch you up. That vamp did a number on you."

Dean picks up a bag filled with supplies, finding everything he needs to treat Sam's wounds.

"Take your shirt off," Dean commands.

Sam lifts his right arm toward his left shoulder, grabbing the edge of his shirt to pull it off. He yanks the flannel shirt from his arm, exposing the open wound between his shoulder and neck, caused by the bite of a vampire.

Dean retrieves a bottle of whiskey from the bag. "Drink this. You will need it." He takes a swig before handing Sam the bottle.

Sam takes a long drink, closing his eyes, as Dean applies the rubbing alcohol to clean the open gash. Sam lets out a growl as he clenches his teeth and throws his head back. Dean then threads a needle with thin black thread and stitches the deep cut closed. Sam, holding back a scream, bites the inside of his cheek so hard he can taste the iron from his blood as it drips down his throat. Dean covers the wound with a gauze square and surgical tape. He moves to the scratches on Sam's chest cleaning them and covering them with more gauze.

Sam glances at the patch job. "Thanks, Dean," he says as his eyes felt heavy and he lies back.

"Get some rest," Dean responds, covering Sam with the blanket.

Dean shuffles to the bathroom to assess his injuries. He looks into the mirror noticing the dark circles around his eyes and how pale his skin looks. Taking a drink from the whiskey bottle he stitches the cut above his eye. Other than a few scrapes and bruises around his ribcage, he got lucky. Returning to the bedroom, he sits on his bed watching over Sam. A tear drips down his cheek as he thinks about how he came close to losing him.

The nest had been guarded, and the vampires were difficult to take down. He lost track of Sam a few times during the melee and by the time it was over, it had been bitten.

Dean hoped the bite was not deep enough to turn him, but there was no way to know for sure. So far he showed no signs of vampirism, however, Sam was not ordinary and Dean didn't want to take any chances. Seeing that Sam was sleeping, Dean went out to recover some blood from the vampire who bit Sam and other ingredients, in case they needed a cure.

Sam wakes to a dark room. His vision still blurred, he sits up with a groan, rubbing his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices a silhouette sitting by the window.

"Dean?"

"Try again," the guttural voice requests.

"Who are you? What do you want? Where's Dean?"

"All in due time, Sam. All in due time." The stranger stands to peer out the window. "I have to hand it to you, you are stronger than you look. How are you feeling, Sam? Any nausea or dizziness?"

"What's going on? Who are you?" Sam shouts, getting out of bed to confront the intruder.

"Dean left you here all alone. Why do you think he did that? I think he's afraid you will become a monster and just abandoned you to your fate. What do you think?"

"Dean would never do that!" Sam barks, running a hand through his hair. Feeling lightheaded he starts for the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. "You're not here. This isn't real."

The assailant grabs Sam by the back of the head. "Oh, I am very real, Sam and you will not survive tonight. I will see to it." He slams Sam's head against the mirror, cracking the glass and leaving a cut on his forehead. Sam grips the sides of the sink to steady himself. He looks up to check his face and finds not only was the mirror cracked and blood was dripping from a cut, but he was alone. He grabs a towel to hold against his head and scanning for the intruder in the dark, Sam stumbles back into the room. Climbing into bed, he pulls the covers over himself.

A cold chill fills the room startling Sam. He sits up in a panic.

"You thought I left, didn't you? How's your head?"

"What do you want? Leave me alone!" Sam yells, jumping off his bed standing ready to fight.

With a laugh, the figure leans into Sam, shoving him onto the bed, wrestling his arms above his head. He uses all of his strength to fight off the creature to no avail and he's overtaken and restrained.

Sam's breath catches in the back of his throat as he attempts to scream.

"Sam, you can't run from it, so why not just end it here?" A gun appears in his hand. "Do it, Sammy. Do it so Dean won't have to!"

Sam holds the gun, looking it over and realizing it's the colt. One of the few things that can kill demons. "Am I a demon?"

"Sam, you have always been a monster. Your father warned Dean about you all those years ago and now you can feel it flowing through your veins. The blood lust you craved back when you were drinking blood has never left. Use the gun, Sam. Stop it before you hurt someone."

Sam raises the pistol firing off a shot.

Dean returns to the motel, parking the Impala in front of the room. With a bag of groceries and the ingredients for a blood cure, he rushes into the room, expecting to find Sam asleep.

To his dismay, he's met with the sound of a gunshot just as he sets his hand on the doorknob. Reaching around for the gun in his waistband, he pushes open the door poised to shoot whatever comes at him.

"Sammy!" He shouts, entering the room, flicking on the lights.

Sam is standing in the middle of the room with the colt in his hand pressed against his temple.

"Whoa! Sam, what is going on? Who are you shooting at?"

"Dean! I'm a monster!"

"Sam, you're sick. Remember a vamp bit you? I have the cure, but I need you to give me the gun." Dean requests, holding out his hand.

"No! It's too late. There is no cure and you know it! Dad said you might have to kill me. Do you remember that?"

"Dad was an ass, Sammy. He should never have told me that. We've had this discussion before. I will never kill you, Sam. I would rather die than hurt you. Now give me the gun and get back in bed so I can make you better."

Sam scratches his head with the barrel of the gun. "You can't cure me, Dean. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, Sammy. Whatever is going on with you we can fix it. When I went to get the blood of the vamp that bit you, I found the nest had also been home to a siren. I believe the siren poisoned you and that is why you're acting this way."

"He's good, Sam. But then again, can you rely on what he's saying right now? I've been with you this entire time. Where has Dean been?"

Sam is staring off into what Dean thinks is nowhere. "Sammy, you with me?"

"You're not real," Sam responds pointing the gun at Dean then back at himself.

"Do it, Sammy! Pull the trigger!"

"Sam, don't! I can't do this without you, man! If you kill yourself, I will kill myself and what will that mean for all those poor victims out there? Who will save them from the real monsters?"

Sam lowers his arm.

Dean sets his gun down and rushes Sam, bringing him to the floor, yanking the colt from his hand. He then grips his hand and pulls him to his feet, guiding him to sit on the bed.

Sam holds his head in his hands sobbing. "I'm scared, Dean. The voice in my head demanded I kill myself and I wanted to do it."

"It'll be ok, Sammy. I got you."


End file.
